Intramedullary (IM) nails are implantable devices used to stabilize fractures and allow for bone healing. IM nails are inserted into the medullary canal of the long bones of the extremities, e.g., the femur or tibia. Currently-used IM nails have a head region that generally includes at least one hole, transverse to the longitudinal axis of the nail, for receiving anchoring means, such as a screw, to secure the nail within the medullary canal of the bone. Some such anchoring means include at least one sleeve, which passes through the transverse hole, and through which a screw assembly typically passes freely. A proximal end of the head region protrudes from the proximal end of the bone, to facilitate post-implantation access to the IM nail, if desired. The proximal end of the head region, which protrudes from the bone, is a continuous extension of the head region, not structurally or visually distinct from the more distal portion of the head region that includes the holes.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0010223 to Gotfried, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes apparatus for treating a fracture of a bone of a subject. The apparatus includes an intramedullary (IM) nail, adapted to be inserted in a medullary canal of the bone of the subject. The IM nail has a proximal head that defines at least one hole therethrough. The apparatus also includes a sleeve, which includes a locking mechanism, which locking mechanism is adapted to engage the hole when the sleeve is inserted in the hole, such engagement preventing rotational and longitudinal movement between the sleeve and the hole. In an embodiment, the apparatus includes a screw, the sleeve being adapted to slidably receive the screw.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,917 to Brumfield, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes an IM system including a screw and an intramedullary rod. The screw has a threaded portion and a smooth portion, and the rod has a head, stem and a longitudinal bore. There is at least one pair of coaxial holes through the stem, transverse to the longitudinal axis of the rod, for receiving first anchoring means, such as a nail, screw or bolt, to secure the rod within the marrow canal of the femur. There are at least a proximal pair of coaxial holes and a distal pair of coaxial holes in the head of the rod in an angled direction toward the femoral head relative to the longitudinal axis of the rod. The distal pair of head holes are adapted to slidingly receive the screw so as to permit the threaded portion of the screw, in use, to engage the femoral head and to allow sliding compression of a femoral neck or intertrochanteric fracture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,125 to Durham et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes an IM hip screw that includes an IM rod, a lag screw and a sleeve for slidably receiving the lag screw. The sleeve is received in a passage in the IM rod having an axis positioned at an angle relative to the longitudinal axis of the IM rod such that the axis of the sleeve is directed toward the head of the femur. The IM hip screw is described as permitting sliding compression of selected fractures, particularly intertrochanteric fractures and fractures of the femoral neck.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,954 to Bramlet et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes an IM system that includes a lag screw assembly extending through a radial bore in an IM nail. The lag screw is inserted into one portion of a bone and deployed to fix the leading end. The IM nail is placed in the IM canal of a portion of the bone and the trailing end of the lag screw assembly is adjustably fixed in the radial bore to provide compression between the lag screw assembly and the IM nail. The IM nail has a cap screw in the proximal end holding the lag screw assembly and a tang in the distal end. The tang has legs extending through the nail to fix the distal end in the IM canal.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,235,031 to Hodgeman et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes an IM system that includes an IM rod, a lag screw, and a lag screw collar. The rod has a proximal end with a transverse bore extending therethrough. The lag screw has a distal end with coarse bone engaging thread elements and a proximal end with screw threads. When in use, the lag screw is substantially axially aligned with the transverse bore of the rod. The lag screw collar has an outer diameter sized to rotatably fit within the transverse bore of the rod. The collar also has an inner diameter and internal screw threads adapted to cooperate with the screw threads of the proximal end of the lag screw. The lag screw collar may have an increased outer diameter at one end thereof which is at least slightly larger than a diameter of the transverse bore of the rod.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0151898 to Sohngen et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes an IM nail having a modular configuration, including a nail member having a chamber formed on the proximal end thereof. An insert having at least one opening therein for receiving a bone screw or fastener is disposed within the chamber and is secured therein by a locking ring. Various inserts are described for use to achieve selected bone screw or fastener configurations.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0156473 to Bramlet et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes an IM system that includes an IM nail for insertion in the femur. The nail has an axial bore and an intersecting transverse bore. A lag screw is inserted through the transverse bore and turned into the head of the femur. A slotted sleeve is inserted over the lag screw and through the transverse bore with the slots aligned with the axial bore. A sleeve lock is inserted into the axial bore, and has a locking tab which engages the slots in the sleeve preventing rotational and longitudinal movement between the sleeve and the nail. A compression screw is turned into the trailing end of the lag screw and engages the encircling sleeve to provide longitudinal translation between the lag screw and sleeve to apply compressive force across a fracture.
European Patent Application Publication No. EP 0 521 600 to Lawes, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes an IM system that includes an IM rod having an angulated opening to receive a femoral neck screw having a threaded portion at its distal end, and locking means acting between the neck screw and the wall of the angulated opening to prevent relative rotation between the screw and the rod.
PCT Publication WO 02/083015 to Ferrante et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes an orthopedic screw having a screw head, a screw body with a distal tip, a shank with an enlarged diameter at the trailing end and a thread extending radially outward from the shank, and an internal capture surface. The screw is used with an orthopedic implant system, which includes an orthopedic implant and a driver capable of engaging the internal capture of the screw.
The following references, which are incorporated by reference herein, may be of interest:    U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,889 to Bramlet et al    U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,813 to Lawes    U.S. Pat. No. 3,433,220 to Zickel    EP A 0 321 170 Howemedica    DE U 8 701 164 Howemedica    DE A 2 906 068 Synthes AG    EP A 0 441 577 Smith & Nephew Richards